Paradise
by lifeenthusiast
Summary: "It seems like perfect love's so hard to find. I'd almost given up, you must've read my mind." So Yi Jeong x Chu Ga Eul :3
1. English

**PARADISE**

_**I thought that dreams belonged to other men**_

_**'Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again**_

First, So Yi Jeong did not believe the happy ending and happily ever after. Perhaps a time he thought he had believed it, but when his happiness snatched away without rest, there was no reason to believe in dreams. In fact it was too bitter.

Although there were times when he was 'fun', but it's all just a mask. Toying with women, acting arbitrarily with friends of his F4, dissipating... those were his ways to escape. Ways to waste his time. Because time was not precious to him. All the fun ended with new pain incised in his heart. His conscience always blamed his actions, but he had already drowned. There was no way back other than pain.

_**I feared my heart would feel in secrecy**_

_**I faced the nights alone**_

First, So Yi Jeong was a private covered. He was kind, friendly, and fun—especially for women—but only a few people knew about his real life. Song Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo knew his mother was ailing, his father was a jerk, and her brother ran away from home, but they did not know about his past with _her_. Cha Eun Jae.

During this time, it was a secret that was too dark for him to reveal: his first love. The secret that made him lonely every night—even when there was an unknown woman slept beside him. If he could repeat the time, he wanted to erase his feeling. That would be better than bear this deep sense of loss. 3 years since the departure of his love was like a burning hell which never stopped even though he had been reduced to ashes.

_**Oh how could I have not known,**_

_**That all my life I only needed you**_

Then, So Yi Jeong met Chu Ga Eul. The young man could not understand how a sweet and innocent girl could scold him and made him slightly annoyed. But as the days passed, somehow their relationship became closer. Like all the other womenfolk, she was crazy about him later. Giving him chocolates and gifts; he was already suspected this would happen with his charisma as a cassanova. But he did not expect her attention gradually changed his life. His days were spent with more colours, smiles and laughter imperceptibly replaced loneliness.

Perhaps, since then he started to feel happy again.

And, So Yi Jeong realized he needed Chu Ga Eul in every day-to-day.

_**oOo**_

_**It seems like perfect love's so hard to find**_

Since childhood, Chu Ga Eul believed in the existence of soul mates. True love is till death do us part. A beautiful, faithful, and forever love. But finding it was not as easy as she thought. The real world was not like the stories in the books which were arranged neatly in her closet. Sometimes she had to taste a glimpse of grief.

First, Chu Ga Eul had a relationship with a man. She thought she had found someone who loved her for whom she was. She had imagined the happy ending. But she was too naive; that man betrayed her. The pangs were not measurable, making her just crying miserably as if the sky had fallen down and hit her.

_**I'd almost given up,**_

_**you must've read my mind**_

Then Chu Ga Eul found So Yi Jeong was smiling in front of her. She did not suspect a notorious womanizer could actually entertain her and treat her wounds. Of course she was touched. Gradually new love flew, much stronger than she felt before. She did not know why, although she had been denied, the feeling was still there. Until she arrived at a point when she chose to give up—after all the effort she could do—and release him.

In her heart, she was really still hoping.

_**And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day**_

_**They're finally coming true**_

_**I'll share them all with you**_

_**'Cause now we hold the future in our hands**_

She continued to hope, even after So Yi Jeong went to other parts of the world, just left a promise that could not be proved. Over the years, Chu Ga Eul chose to believe one day he would return to her side. She devoted her longing to her ceramic work. Yes, she was too naive. But this time, that girl's biggest dream came true. The prince on a white horse really saw her immediately after arriving in Seoul. She could not even guess where he knew her location to teach.

But that enchanting smile, magically, promised a future.

_**oOo**_

_**Almost paradise!**_

_**We're knocking on Heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise**_

_**How could we ask for more?**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**_

_**Paradise**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul could not be happier. They've found heaven in the soul of each other.

* * *

_Author's note: Credit to "Almost Paradise" sung by Hunter Hayes and Victoria Justice. English is not my mother language so forgive me for some mistakes. Please RnR ^ ^_


	2. Indonesian

**PARADISE**

_**I thought that dreams belonged to other men**_

_**'Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again**_

Dulu, So Yi Jeong tidak percaya _happy ending _maupun_ happily ever after_. Barangkali suatu waktu ia mengira pernah mempercayainya, tapi ketika kebahagiaannya direnggut tanpa sisa, tak ada lagi alasan untuk percaya pada mimpi. Kenyataannya saja sudah terlampau pahit.

Meskipun ada kalanya ia 'bersenang-senang', tapi semua hanyalah topeng semata. Mempermainkan wanita, bergaya dengan teman-teman F4-nya, berfoya-foya... itulah pelariannya. Caranya membuang waktu. Karena waktu sudah tak berharga baginya. Semua kesenangan itu berakhir dengan menorehkan rasa sakit baru di hatinya. Nuraninya selalu menyalahkan perbuatannya, tapi pria itu sudah terlanjur tenggelam. Tak ada jalan kembali selain merasakan sakit.

_**I feared my heart would feel in secrecy**_

_**I faced the nights alone**_

Dulu, So Yi Jeong adalah pribadi yang tertutup. Dia baik hati, ramah, dan menyenangkan—terutama kepada wanita—tapi hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang kehidupan aslinya. Sang Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo, dan Yoon Ji Hoo tahu ibunya sakit, ayahnya seorang lelaki brengsek, dan kakaknya kabur dari rumah, tapi mereka tidak tahu tentang masa lalunya dengan _wanita itu_. Cha Eun Jae.

Selama ini, itu adalah rahasia yang terlalu kelam untuk dia bagi. Rahasia cinta pertamanya. Rahasia yang membuatnya kesepian setiap malam—bahkan ketika ada seorang wanita-entah-siapa tidur di sampingnya. Seandainya bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin menghapus perasaannya. Itu akan lebih baik daripada menanggung rasa kehilangan sedalam ini. 3 tahun sejak kepergian cintanya bagaikan sebuah neraka yang tak berhenti membakar meskipun ia telah menjadi abu.

_**Oh how could I haven't known,**_

_**That all my life I only needed you**_

Kemudian, So Yi Jeong mengenal Chu Ga Eul. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang gadis yang begitu manis dan inosen berani mengomelinya dan membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Tapi lama-kelamaan, entah bagaimana hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Seperti semua kaum hawa lainnya, gadis itu kemudian tergila-gila padanya. Memberinya cokelat dan hadiah. Ia memang sudah menduga hal tersebut akan terjadi dengan kharismanya sebagai casanova. Namun yang tidak ia duga adalah ternyata perhatian gadis itu lambat-laun mengubah hidupnya. Hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan lebih banyak warna, hingga tanpa terasa senyum dan tawa menggantikan kesepiannya.

Mungkin, sejak itulah ia mulai kembali merasakan bahagia.

Dan So Yi Jeong sadar, ia membutuhkan Chu Ga Eul dalam setiap hari-harinya.

_**oOo**_

_**It seems like perfect love's so hard to find**_

Sejak kecil, Chu Ga Eul percaya dengan keberadaan belahan jiwa. Cinta sejati sampai maut memisahkan. Cinta yang indah, setia, dan selamanya. Namun menemukannya tak semudah yang ia kira. Dunia nyata bukan seperti kisah-kisah dalam buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di lemarinya. Adakalanya ia terpaksa mencicipi sekilas duka.

Dulu, Chu Ga Eul pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda. Ia mengira sudah menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya apa adanya. Gadis itu telah membayangkan akan menyongsong akhir bahagia. Tapi ternyata ia terlalu naif; pemuda itu mengkhianatinya. Perihnya tidak terkira, membuatnya hanya bisa menangis nelangsa seakan langit sudah runtuh dan menimpanya.

_**I'd almost given up,**_

_**you must've read my mind**_

Kemudian, Chu Ga Eul mendapati So Yi Jeong tersenyum di hadapannya. Ia tidak menduga pria yang terkenal sering mempermainkan wanita malah menghibur dan mengobati luka hatinya. Tentu saja ia tersentuh. Lambat laun cinta baru pun bersemi, jauh lebih kuat daripada yang ia rasakan dulu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, meskipun telah ditolak, perasaan itu masih ada. Hingga ia tiba di satu titik ketika ia memilih menyerah—setelah semua usaha telah ia lakukan sekuat tenaga—dan melepaskan lelaki itu.

Di hatinya, sesungguhnya ia masih berharap.

_**And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day**_

_**They're finally coming true**_

_**I'll share them all with you**_

'_**Cause now we hold the future in our hands**_

Terus berharap, walaupun setelah itu So Yi Jeong pergi ke belahan dunia lain, hanya mengucapkan sebuah janji yang entah bisa diyakini kebenarannya atau tidak. Selama bertahun-tahun, Chu Ga Eul memilih percaya suatu hari pemuda itu akan kembali ke sisinya. Rindunya ia curahkan kepada keramik-keramik karyanya. Begitulah ia, terlalu naif. Namun kali ini, mimpi gadis itu menjadi kenyataan. Pangeran impiannya benar-benar langsung menemuinya setelah sampai di Seoul. Ia bahkan tak bisa menerka darimana pria itu tahu lokasinya mengajar.

Tapi senyum mempesona itu, ajaibnya, menjanjikan masa depan.

_**oOo**_

_**Almost paradise!**_

_**We're knocking on Heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise**_

_**How could we ask for more?**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**_

_**Paradise**_

"Dengan ini, kalian sudah sah sebagai suami-istri."

So Yi Jeong dan Chu Ga Eul tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Mereka sudah menemukan surga dalam jiwa satu sama lain.

* * *

_Credit to "Almost Paradise" sung by Hunter Hayes and Victoria Justice. Please RnR ^^_


End file.
